Vehicles have a fuel system to store and deliver fuel, such as gasoline, diesel, or the like, to an internal combustion engine. The fuel system has a fuel tank and a fuel level indicator (FLI) that senses the fuel level in the fuel tank. A fuel gauge is in communication with the fuel level indicator to provide information regarding the amount of fuel in the fuel tank to a user of the vehicle. The functionality of the fuel level indicator may need to be verified.